Look at what has become of you
by Bully999
Summary: George was knocked out at the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred was killed. Ron decides Hermione is his main priority and he doesn't give a damn. Percy has been sent to Australia and doesn't know a thing about it. The only person who knows of what pain George is going through is Fred, and the dreaded curse of loss.
1. Chapter 1

"Open your eyes…everything will be ok now…everything is over…c'mon…"

I opened my eyes a slither and looked around. I only saw a flash of orange before I passed out again.

I woke up inside a rather shabby looking hospital. I tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back by what felt like hundreds of hands. I lifted my hand up to my head and rubbed it harshly, this causing more pain. I somehow found enough energy to lift my head and look around. I was on my own in a big room. Where did the hands come from then? Well, not quite alone. A boy was staring at me from the corner of the titanic room.

"It's over, and so am I. Carry on. Something amazing is going to happen. Forget…"

The boy took a step closer and placed his hand on my chest. How did he get from the corner to me in one step? He had an unusual glow about him. I knew him. He looked like me. Actually, he looked exactly me? Was he me? His glow started to fade. I looked directly at his face and was surprised to find that I could look straight through it!

"Who…are…y…you?" I just about managed to stutter. He smiled and leant down next to my ear.

"Your will be fine."

With that he stood up and turned around. His hands heightened slightly as he stretched his fingers. Sunlight streamed through the curtains hitting him directly in the chest. He looked like an angel. Little did I know. The last thing I saw was that boy turn around and smile at he. Then with a flick of his orange hair, disappear into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hours Earlier**_

Screams echoed around the halls. Statues were being blown to smithereens every second. One Death Eater killed about 8 people a minute. Imagine what a whole group of them could do. Every now and then you would be duelling 1 Death Eater and then you saw an escaped Azkaban prisoner run past. I was battling a Death Eater when I heard a cackle come from Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw her skip over a group of dead year 7's. She was followed by Fenrir Greyback who was carrying someone over his back. I couldn't quite work out who…

"AVADA KEDAV-"

I was almost about to die from the Death Eater I had previously been duelling. I guess I was concentrating on Fenrir and not paying attention to what was going on around me. Just in time my brother Fred jumped in the way of the curse and yelled stupefy, saving me.

"You need to watch your back bro." he said patting me on the back. I smiled then realised where I was, what I was doing. Me and Fred ran along the corridor a bit further, having to dodge people falling dead at our feet every second. 2 Death Eaters came running around the corner, just like us. We looked at each other for a second then shot spells at each other. One of them ran past us and tried to hit us with a spell from the back. Fred spun around so that me and him were back to back, duelling the other Death Eater.

We duelled for what felt like hours. Bellatrix ran past us, laughing like she seemed to do all of the time. Behind her was Fenrir. Instead of on his back, he was dragging someone behind him. I looked at the bloody body behind him. I stopped dead. Fred realised that I had stopped duelling and turned to where I was looking. Charlie. It was our brother. I don't know how long we looked at him for but it was log enough. The Death Eater Fred was duelling shouted stupefy. Fred saw it just in time and dodged out the way. I didn't though. It hit me hard in the head. I collapsed. The two Death Eaters ran away. I then blacked out.

"Open your eyes…everything will be ok now… everything is over… c'mon…"

I lifted my head to see my brother Fred looking at me. He smiled when I opened my eyes.

"That's the stuff."

Fred looked up, confused almost. I went to say something when he covered my mouth with one hand and pressed his finger to his lips with another. I didn't know what he was listening to. I saw it before I heard it. There, in his black mist, was Lord Voldemort himself. He looked around as slow as he always does. When he saw that there were some alive people on the floor, he smiled.

"Treasure this time my friends."

With that, he pulled out the Elder wand and cast a spell at the ceiling. He then flew out of the corridor. At first, nothing happened but after a short amount of seconds, a rumble travelled through the hall. Most people stood up and ran away but I didn't have the energy. Fred tried to pull me up but I couldn't

"C'mon! Please George!"

With a crash the ceiling had a gigantic crack.

"I love you George!"

The ceiling came down. I felt a body fall across me before the ceiling landed on us. I was lying unconscious. Fred was lying dead.

_**Of course, I don't remember any of this. **_


End file.
